


Hide and Seek

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, fucking losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiho comes home to a surprise, and not a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A returns home to a loud knocking sound. Person B tried to hide in the dryer but couldn’t get out.

"I'm home," Jiho calls to the dorm, which responds back with ambient noise. The silence is uncomfortable, he's much more used to six other mostly-happy voices greeting him back. Jihoon, Kyung, Minhyuk and Taeil are stuffed on the couch, watching some rerun of some drama, Yukwon seems like he's in his room, door closed and--where the fuck's Jaehyo?

"Oh, um, hi hyung." Jihoon responds nervously. Instantly suspicious, Jiho puts all his stuff down and stands in front of the television.

"Alright, which one of you fucked up this time?"

"I swear to god it was a mistake," Jihoon babbles. "I just wanted to--"

 

"Play hide and seek!" Jihoon chirps rather loudly.

"What?" Yukwon replies, somewhat confused.

"Aight," Kyung responds in agreement. "It's way too boring around here anyway."

Yukwon, somewhat distressed by this sudden turn of events, look towards the only piece of sanity left in this dorm: Minhyuk.

Minhyuk shrugs and shakes his head when Yukwon looks his way in desperation.

"I have no objections," the eldest hyung shrugs. He pushes his glasses up his nose with a smirk.

"Yeah, because you know you're gonna win, you tiny thug baby," Jaehyo snorts, not looking up from his (new) phone.

"What did you just call me?" Taeil snaps back.

"Exactly what you are."

Taeil is suddenly snatching up Jaehyo's phone who protests with a small 'hey!', both with angry looks on their faces.

"Just because I'm a little bit smaller than the rest of you doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to win."

"Tiny mushroom hyung is right," Kyung pitches in not-so helpfully. "just because he's a tiny baby doesn't mean he's going to win. Who knows, you might, Jaehyo."

"Maybe I will," Jaehyo shrugs nonchalantly.

Taeil mumbles a very faint 'fuck off' before Jihoon declares that he'll be the seeker.

 

"So...where's Jaehyo then?" Jiho asks, still mildly suspicious and maybe even a little bit concerned for the ulzzang's safety.

"I..."

"He's in the dryer." Minhyuk supplies helpfully in place of Jihoon's silence.

" _What?!_ "

"Yeah, he thought the best place to hide would be somewhere we thought he wouldn't fit. He did, but he's been stuck for," Minhyuk checks the clock on the wall. "about two hours, give or take."

" _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ " Jiho screams. He never should've left them alone. "Why the fuck aren't you trying to help?!"

They all shrug.

"He called me a thug baby."

"So you left him in the drying machine _for two hours?!_ "

Somehow, this doesn't surprise Jiho.

"I thought it was funny," Kyung adds. "it still is."

"I don't know..." Jihoon mumbles.

"I don't care. This wasn't my idea in the first place," Minhyuk says passively.

"So where's Yukwon then?"

"He's the only one who actually tried to get Jaehyo out of the dryer," Minhyuk says, fiddling with his phone. "Then he panicked and locked himself in his room."

Jiho throws his arms up in exasperation. He's so done with the idiots.

Seething, the leader stalks towards the laundry room. He can hear Jaehyo whimpering already. He slams open the door, and almost tears the dryer door off its hinges. He's presented with a tear-stained Jaehyo, who looks like a child who had his wish granted.

"Jiho!" Jaehyo cries, trying to throw his arms around his savior, then remembering he hadn't quite been saved yet.

"Yeah, yeah. I've come to save your dumb ass." Jaehyo couldn't really care, he just wants to get the fuck out of this fresh-smelling prison.

A few minutes and a few 'ow jiho that hurts fuck's later, Jaehyo is lying on the tiled ground in a crumpled heap, clinging onto Jiho's leg.

"Oh Jiho never leave me here with these guys ever again don't ever leave me again...." Jaehyo is sobbing.

Jiho tsks and picks Jaehyo up bridal style.

"Fine, fine," he says, kissing Jaehyo's forehead as Jaehyo curls into Jiho's chest. "just don't get stuck in the dryer again. What purpose did getting stuck serve, anyway? How could that ever be construed as a good idea?"

"...I won..."

"Idiot."

"I love you too."

"Yeah, yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck even is this i should not be writing fanfiction during work


End file.
